Silent HIll: The Human Satin Chapters 1 to 5
by drexal parks
Summary: Adam Loomis has finds himself back in Silent HIll. This is his second time to the town, the first only ever eluded to via flashback narration. This time however, he is unwittingly guiding a girl who has been called for entirely different reasons. This story captures both elements of silent hill 2-3 Note: Vincent is present in this story however he is hardly a main character


Once I saw that the road to Brahms was closed, blocked, locked up, I knew deep down that it had happened again. Silent Hill was calling. This time for me. Before it was my wife. Well kind of. That's another story all together. The long and the short of it is she got sick while working at the silent hill historical society. After a month she lost a scary amount of weight. Never very big to begin with I got worried. But never did I think it had something to do with this town. A month after the sudden weight loss she was in an ICU in the Brookhaven hospital 3rd floor. She was balled by then and full of holes. Her skin would ooze a foul odour all the time. She shrunk; she was all bone by then. Her skin became translucent. She would spit up bile. Her lips cracked and split just trying to smile. A couple weeks later she gave up and died.

Now standing at the road block, I cynically smirk that she must have planned this.

In her will she stated she wanted the precession to drive through Silent Hill. I tried to hide that but once her parent got hold of the will they took over, they planned the funeral the wake the trip to Brahms all of it. all I had to do was die a little inside each day that passed.

By the time the day came all I wanted to do was put her in the ground.

Then the day after her death I received a phone call from a man named Vincent. He is the one that told me about silent hill. He assured me of its evils. It's permanent stain. A Human Stain he called it. People who thought they could construct god himself. A people who failed, who only ever got half way now the town is riddled with pools of unending sorrow and misplaced faith. A town that people are unintentionally led to, to recreate replay their mistakes and downfalls. Their disintegration and then repeat it forever. Now, today and for always silent hill is a form of purgatory and for me silent hill calls.

* * *

Chapter 2

Just ahead of me was chuck and Samantha. My wife's parents. They blamed me for her illness. They called me unkempt. By now I was in silent hill. There was no one in the streets. The stores were closed and all the houses were dark.

Who lives in silent hill? I never listened when my wife told me about her day the people she learned about the secrets she had discovered. I didn't care about what she had uncovered.

Now since two ago I'm consumed, Silent Hill has wrapped itself around me like effusive water during a flood. Lying down it, I can feel it swelling up around me.

All the voices I hear all the people I see they hate me, they try and confuse me. Silent hill is in every way a circle a cylinder filled with floors and holes. Silent hill makes me think of my wife.

For one week I repeated this disintegration into madness tens of times. It was like a game by the end. I would laugh when I saw chuck alive and scared, panic drenched and soaked in rain. I would snicker when I see his shotgun. I have to cup my hand over my mouth when he shoots that boy that girl's brother. By the time she slaughtered chucks wife Samantha I'm on the floor squeezing my gut, the hilarity of it all. In between is a blur through tears.

By the end of it all my wife had 'come' to and that's when I snap. That's when what's inside of takes over and I vanish. All that's left is what's inside what makes us up: The human stain.

Then I awake, anew reborn but not really. I remember it all. I can feel parts of me missing segments of my mind once echoing them over and over have changed. Then I get a call from a man named Vincent. This is new. This has never happened. Get to Silent Hill he says. Get here soon.

* * *

Chapter 3

On the road to silent hill I'm not part of a precession. There is no hearse, no dead wife. That's happened Now I am returning, again.

No one can 'send' you to Silent Hill. It is a place you will inevitably end up if you are meant to. No one is in silent hill by mistake.

Who is Vincent? Is he just another limb of this town a new appendage? Why is Vincent important? How does he make feel so compelled to re-enter Silent Hill?

I find him on the docks at Rosewater Park. He paces in front of the Boat house, smoking, nervous. Once he sees that its me he calls out.

I can remember that I have never seen him before. He wears glasses and a vest. He dithers as he unties the boat.

We have to get across the lake. He says. I have yet to utter a single word.

"Get in he says."

"Why am I here?"

"That's a loaded question Adam".

"That's not what I mean" I say.

"It's happening again. That's why _'I'm'_ here. It's the _only_ reason I'm here.

This is something you have to get used to while in Silent Hill. No one want you to know anything so anything anyone ever says is enigmatic at best.

"What's _happening _again?"

"She's back! We are birthing God!" That's what he says. Like he believes God could exist.

"Oh Christ" I shake my head.

"NO, God the real one. That's why I am here. I create paradise!"

Vincent paddles one ore as I paddle the other.

"I design the world as God sees the world. look around you Adam It's beginning. I have started."

Though foggy around the boat I can see the water around us break as massive poles of rusted metal-large turbine blades slowly rotate, crying out a grungy squeal as they rise out of the water high above us.

* * *

Chapter 4

Once on the banks of Old Silent Hill and Toluca Lake I feel frightened. Like my first time to silent hill.

Vincent calls me to follow and as we walk we remain silent. The town falls away to darkness as we walk along the highway. We get to a building, its dingy white stucco cracked and broken holds a green door. Next to the door a sign reads; Green Lion Antiques. The door is ajar and the windows are boarded up.

Vincent grabs hold of my arm and pulls me in close to him

"She's in there. But here's the rub; she doesn't know why she's here. Now go in there and find her."

Like I know who to look for, what to tell her. Anymore it's as though I work for silent hill.

When I was here last time I found many, and I mean hundreds of notes. Notes that almost seemed important but never really were. They were all so old, they never helped.

The first thing I see, the first step inside is a note. Of course and like all the others its dates and only partially legible.

'Aug. 15th'

This is new I notice. It continues.

'Inside I am inside this building…' the rest is torn away and in in a soiled mess on the stairs in a puddle.

Fucking silent hill, it's all a game. No names ever. The name of the town itself is so inert. It's only ever something you do when your alone, or uncomfortable. Forget the note I decide.

Okay there is this girl, right here in front of me. She looks entirely reassured that I have shown up. She smiles then quickly starts to run t me then quickly backs away as though she was expecting someone else.

Without thinking I ask "are you expecting someone?"

"No" she says "What is this place?"

Suddenly I freeze I remember all of it. all those segments of my mind that had vanished have now returned. Now I see how it works. And almost uncontrollably I want to play along. Give this girl a ride. I answer her questions with more questions. I ask her things about what's inside her. After a moment he has a steel pole cocked in her hands hse demands to know who I am, where she is and why she is here. So I ask if she has ever been to Silent Hill. It turns out she is from Ashfield, a city outside of silent Hill. I ask if she is pregnant. That's when she loses it and tares after me with the pipe in her hands. In a flash I am on the other side of the door I came in. The girl on the other side of the door pounds hard against it demanding to be let out. I leave the Green Lion Antiques store with more questions. Why did she come here? who is she? Why did I try to confuse her like that? so much drug use since my last visit its hard to tell when I'm not myself.

On the streets a heavy fogs rolls in around the road and curls up the walls of the vacant buildings. No weapon, nothing. I have never been across Toluca lake, only been here a half an hour and already someone wants to kill me. Hates me. And then there's Vincent.

The Fire escape behind me coils and yowls out with splintering metal. A siren erupts into the air and my head shrivels and folds in on itself. I collapsed to the ground as the world around me decays into wet rusted metal. I can hear the streets and building-houses alike falling into blackness, their foundations being torn from the dirt and rock. As I lost consciousness all I could feel under my cringed body was slaughterhouse sluice floor grating.

* * *

Chapter 5

I wake up on the edge of darkness with my arm literally dangling inside of it. With my eyes open my head feels hollow, scooped out but renewed. I feel strong. The turbines that stretch up into blackness and down into a gnarled congestion of leaking pipes and out stretched arms turning valves senselessly. These valves drip black liquid. They screech in a rhythm that matches the speed of them being turned.

Everywhere is only half there anymore. Fragmented and displaced into a million tiny parts, consumed in what could only be 'paradise' to god. A man made creation it makes no sense but I see it happening all around me under my feet as I walk.

There is no fog but I can still barley see anything mere feet in front of me. None of these locked doors are of any use to me. They blend into the environment to well to be of purpose. I need to find a place with a flashlight maybe a the black something rattles, something breathing. To my left a large door slams shut. As I run closer a large two story elementary school materializes out of the darkness.

What I need is in that building. Also there is something breathing in there, something that rattles, like bones in a box.

So unfortunately I step through the door to the school and right in front of me slumped on a bench is the girl from the antiques store. She sobs into her hands pieces of paper lay at her feet and on her lap. I slowly approach as myself, I think. That's something.

"What the fuck is this place?" she sobs offering me scads of crumpled up paper in her hands. She begs me to look, to take them away from her.

"These things make no sense. They're everywhere. All written to me."

I pick the papers up from off the grated floor.

The scraps of paper are pinkish stained and mostly wet to the point you can hardly read them. From what I can read they say as follows.

"one life will hold all life in its hand in this darkness I retch my mind onto this paper for Morgan.

Another

The Three seal…or- red-yellow-white. Three doors all over…

I can't read any more of this note.

Another

Find the THREADS of METATRON to unlock the doors. Signed Louis.

"Is this Midwitch Elementary?"

Looking over the papers I look around. "I don't know I guess."

"I used to go here, kindergarten to grade four. My mother would drive me in from Ashfield every day…What's happening to this town?

I don't know Morgan. Do you know anyone named Vincent?"

Morgan doesn't look at me only at her right hand holding her pipe. "I don't know anyone named Vincent. I gotta get outta here…say what's your name?"

"Adam Loomis." I say, "Where are you going? You shouldn't go anywhere around here alone. Do you want me to go with you?"

"NO!" she snaps collecting the fragments of paper around her shoving them into her pockets.

"Why did you ask if I was pregnant? Why are you in this town anyways?"

"I don't someone called me, said you were going to birth god."

"What?!" she steps back. "your sick man get the fuck away from me."

I wait!" I shout to her back. "Those letters, they mean something. Something we need to do to figure something out." Morgan stops facing the door she turns to face me tears streaming down her pale face. She dips her hands deep into her jacket pockets and pulls out the notes.

"Here, you take them I'm sick of this shit. Whatever 'we' need to figure out, fuck it, you figure it out. You birth god or whatever."

Morgan tosses the papers into the air they maple key their way down to the floor. She turns back to the door and tugs on it hard. It won't budge.

"Did you lock this door?" she accuses me.

"No but it happens. Say, have you happened to see anyone here aside from me?"

"No, well I saw something. By the church when it was all foggy. I can't say for sure though. You?"

"No, well you and Vincent? The guy that brought me here told me about you. About what's going to happen here, said he was here to create paradise?"

"Sounds like a fucking lunatic. How do you know him?"

"I don't, he phoned me. Told me I needed to get to silent hill."

This is when I go all into what happened to me. I tell her everything and Morgan just stands there listening to my absurdity of alternating environments, monstrosities but she knows its not absurd because we are standing inside of it.

"If I weren't standing here, I'd say your full of shit."

"So would I." I concur. "Alright, since we are stuck in here lets try and find a flashlight."

"I have a flashlight."

"You do? Great!"

"But it's dead."

"Of course it is." I sigh.

"Okay you went here, can you still find your way around?"

"Ya I think so."

"Where's the Office?"

Morgan points directly behind me.

Inside the office is a kitchenette to make coffee and snacks and such. Inside the cupboard is a first aid kit. I turn to morgan."These are very important."

"Why? This place is deserted?"

"The same reason your sporting that pipe."

Morgan opens the refrigerator and she drops to the ground clutching her nose and mouth.

"You look its too much, I can't do it."

Looking in the fridge I can't smell anything. I look in the freezer and sitting in the tray where the ice cubes should be are two D batteries.

Holding the fridge door open I look around inside for something I can use as a weapon.

"I need a weapon."

"Well unless its with the stench it isn't in there."

"What smell?" I honestly can't smell a thing.

"Its spoiled meat or something."

"Hmm"

Morgan and I head for the janitors room to look for a weapon. Morgan leads the way she is the only one who's been here who has a flashlight and a weapon. Right now I am merely a receptacle for her scraps of paper.

Morgan leads me to a door with a sign that reads;" No admittance to students. Custodial Staff ONLY!"

"These are the stairs to the basement. There'll be something down there for sure."

"Yay." I say apathetically.

Morgan hops down the stairs two at a time, I take them in ones. Morgan gets ahead of me with the flashlight and I lose her around a corner. It's black now and I can't see a thing. I turn the corner calling her name, in the blackness I bump into her she stands utterly still the light of her flashlight swallowed by a large male hand. The meagre illumination that does exist shows me that its Vincent. He removes his hand from the flashlight to reveal his gaunt smirking face. His eyes glisten behind his circular spectacles. His hands are full of the steel pipe above his head as he lowers it to Morgan's side.

"You found her. Did you tell her? Does she know why sh is here?"

"I still don't know what _I'm _doing here."

"_This_ is Vincent?" Morgan steps back. "What the hell is this? Who are you? And how the fuck do you know me?"

"I've always known you morgan. I'm the one who watches you in your mind. I keep the idiots out to keep whats inside from tainting." He continues "That's why I am cleansing this town, where it started. Where you, morgan, where born."

Morgan is silent.

"So why the fuck am I back here?" I demand. Vincent peels his gawking eyes away from morgans frowning face and looks sternly to me.

"Adam, When did you leave? After what happened before, after everyone was gone, when, Adam, did you ever leave silent hill?"

And I couldn't answer him.


End file.
